1. Field Invention the invention
This invention relates to panel mounting systems and in particular to connectors for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,559 of Melvin M. Miller, a plurality of resilient foldable panels may be supported by panel members to provide a freestanding layrinth-like display. In the Miller display device, the panels are provided with prescored lateral margins receiving turned flanges at the outer ends of the socket elements. Miller recognizes that wear of the panels may permit a loose fit thereof in the channels and provides a set screw for selectively preventing slipping of the panels.
In window sash constructions, such as taught by Roy T. Axe in U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,765, a U-shaped sash member is provided for receiving the margin of a glass pane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,857 of Eugene E. Kern, glass panels are supported in a metal clip provided with a crease for gripping the panel edge.
John A. Bohnsack, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,504, shows a glazing assembly utilizing a mounting clip received in a socket of the window frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,626, Peter Bowers shows glazing and cladding arrangements utilizing a spring clip for attaching the edge of glass panes to a socket structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,881 of Wayne T. Sproull, a construction element is illustrated defining a plurality of sockets receiving the edges of duct panels to make up a duct bank assembly.
Another form of clip for holding model roadbeds in toy railways and the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,487 of Durham F. Mallalieu. The Mallalieu clip is generally similar to the Miller clip in having turned portions received in a formed recess in the roadbed element.
Charles S. Ogsbury et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,858, show a scale building set wherein panels are provided with integral beads to be received in arcuate socket elements for selective angular disposition.
Robert MacBride, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,430, shows a flexible module which utilizes beads on the edges of the panels received in arcuate sockets generally similar to the structure of Ogsbury et al.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,143, Elwyn B. Quick shows building elements for beach and play structures having cylindrical beads provided on the edges of the panels to be received in complementary arcuate sockets.
Lewis M. King et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,996, show a sound retarding folding partition provided with strip hinges interconnecting adjacent edges of elongated panels by means of integral cylindrical beads received in arcuate sockets on the panels.
Sol Garbus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,077, shows a folding door structure having interconnecting strips of flexible material provided with arcuate beads received in complementary sockets attached to the edges of the panels by rib and groove structures generally similar to that of the Miller structure discussed above.
Charles E. Plastow, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,551, shows a display device wherein a panel is received in a connector having a socket portion receiving a complementary cylindrical bead of a mounting element. In the preferred form, the panel-receiving channel is provided with longitudinally extending ribs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,289 of James E. Aysta et al, freestanding acoustical space dividers are shown utilizing flexible plastic couplings having integral enlarged edges received in longitudinal grooves of the frame members.